


right some day

by wyvldrkn



Series: all caps exchange [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvldrkn/pseuds/wyvldrkn
Summary: Andre is more than John deserves.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/John Carlson
Series: all caps exchange [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: ALL CAPS Exchange 2019





	right some day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).

It’s wrong to stare, John knows it all too well.

Sure, Andre did turn 24 two weeks ago and John’s not even 30 yet so it’s not like it’s actually wrong to be staring at him, but there’s just something about looking at one of his students  _ like that  _ which makes John feel wrong. He can’t help it, though, there’s just something about Andre that makes his stomach fill up with butterflies – as stupid as it makes him sound. John just wants to hold Andre and kiss him all over until he’s shaking and begging for more, also wants to take him out and buy him all the things he could ever want.

Still, there’s something on the back of John’s mind that doesn’t let him make a move.

“It’s not like he’s even my student, y’know?” he asks Karl; they’re on their weekly facetime call, but Karl’s not paying any attention. “I see him in the hall maybe once a week, sometimes two, and he’s always on his way to Ovi’s lecture. Didn’t know Russian history could be that interesting.”

“Might not be interesting to you, but it’s probably definitely interesting to a history major,” Karl replies, apparently paying more attention to John than he thought. “Why can’t you just ask him out already? Maybe that way you can stop bitching to me about him and I can go back to playing hockey like god intended.”

John doesn’t say anything, but he knows Karl is right.

“So tell me about the game against the Kings?”

This brings a huge smile to Karl’s face as he begins to tell John all about the game.

//

John’s absolutely not looking next time he bumps into Andre, which is why he drops his phone and cracks the screen. The sting of cracking the screen of his brand new phone doesn’t last long because Andre’s apologizing and handing John his phone back, his beautiful eyes look like they’re full of shame and John really wishes he could kiss that look away. 

Instead,

“It’s alright,” he says, taking his phone back from Andre. Their fingers touch for a fraction of a second, but John’s sure they both feel a spark. “I needed a new one anyway.”

“I really didn’t mean to do it. I was just….. so distracted.”

Andre doesn’t smile, just looks down at the ground.

It’s silent for a minute before John says,

“Let me buy you dinner after you help me pick out a new one.”

Andre’s head snaps up, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. He doesn’t say anything though, just looks at John like he’s crazy. Andre looks around to see if anyone’s around them, but they’re all alone, everyone’s in lecture right about now. 

“Is this a joke?” he asks, skeptical. “Who put you up to this? Did Tom open his big mouth and told you I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year? I’m going to kill him.”

John laughs. He feels really dumb for how oblivious he’s been all these years, they could’ve really had something for a while now. 

John would say something, if he had any words left in him, so instead, he pulls Andre close to him and plants the biggest kiss on his lips. They’re soft, but nothing compares to how warm Andre’s body feels against his.

“So,” John says, once they’ve pulled back and are just staring at each other. “Dinner tonight?”

Andre nods. 

“Meet me by the atrium in Founder’s hall at 7?”

“I’ll be there.”

//

Andre is more than John deserves.

//

The entire dinner Andre talks and talks, about everything that comes across his mind. John doesn’t mind at all, he likes watching Andre tell him his crazy stories and all the expressions that come with them, the hand gestures he makes, even when they don’t match what he’s saying. There’s just something about watching someone talk about something they’re passionate about that John loves so much.

He could do this all day if Andre would let him, could do this all his life.

It may be because it’s their first date, maybe because they’ve been wanting this for a long time, but John already knows they’re gonna be something good for a really long time.

// 

The feeling doesn’t go away, it grows as the days go by, in fact. John feels his heart grow three sizes each time he sees Andre. They don’t even have to say anything, and it still makes John smile when they’re together. 

Sometimes Andre will walk by with Tom, on their way to their next lecture, and Andre will flash at smile at John that makes his knees weak and his heart feel like it’s beating a thousand miles an hour.

Nothing beats watching Andre score a goal during games and seeing him slam against the glass near where John is standing, as if he’s saying that goal was for John. (All of Andre’s goals are  _ for John,  _ Andre always tells him so when John takes him to dinner after a game).

//

Watching Andre get drafted is the easiest thing John’s ever had to do. 

It’s an added bonus that he’s drafted to the team in the same city they both live in.

//

Watching Andre get traded is the hardest thing John’s ever had to do. Andre’s not himself for weeks. He’s on auto pilot as he’s packing his things, won’t even let John help him with anything despite him insisting every five minutes. 

“Don’t you get it? I don’t need your help,” Andre finally snaps. It hurts, but it’s better for Andre to let his emotions out than keep them bottled up. “I’m packing all my crap so I can go to a city of strangers and start all fucking over again. I’m gonna have to leave you behind and you’re gonna find someone else and forget all about me, and you’re gonna get married and-”

“I gave my two weeks notice exactly two weeks ago,” John interrupts. “I accepted a full-time lecturer position at the University of Denver as soon as you told me you’d been traded. They’ve been after me for two years.”

Andre looks at him in shock.

“You’re willing to uproot your life just to come with me?”

John smiles. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fourth year in a row that i participate in this challenge!!! wooo!!! thanks to aleksrothis and the mods for allowing me to create this fic!!! 
> 
> go caps!


End file.
